<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>猫 by Endless (Josiechung)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233219">猫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless'>Endless (Josiechung)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>配对：刘源/张若昀<br/>警告：非典型霜杏一句话暗示</p><p>*脑洞自微博@北亭不留人</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>刘源/张若昀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>猫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>配对：刘源/张若昀<br/>警告：非典型霜杏一句话暗示</p><p>*脑洞自微博@北亭不留人</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>猫，睡了。纤长的身子收成月牙，尾巴搭在足间，松软的毛发乌黑发亮，颈间的红环金贵娇致。晚归的主人轻声蹲下，宠溺地轻抚须条。微痒的猫儿抖动双耳，无意识伸展的小爪勾住布料，一刮又一刮的举动惹得主人无奈心疼。</p><p>但不是肉痛他可怜的衣服，而是愧疚自己冷落了小猫。便赶紧将他抱起，托在怀里，低头去吻他的鼻尖，让小猫能闻到他的气味。</p><p>猫儿果然很快清醒，鼻子用力拱着主人，但与其说是撒娇，倒不如说是生气，在主人撸着毛哄它时，还十分不悦地扭头甩开，一双耳朵拍打着手掌，叫人无可奈何，只能惯着。</p><p>这时，猫儿才慢慢睁开双眼。铜铃般的双瞳瞳仁细长而凌厉，金色的眼底散落一片细闪，犹如黄金上再铺金粉，熠熠生光的贵彩非寻常生物能及。</p><p>人类总会看呆。赤忱的爱意毫无掩饰，贪婪的欲望亘古不变。黑猫不屑而自豪，冷傲而魅惑。他勾引人类低头献吻，尾巴缠弄他的胳膊，诱惑他伺候讨好。直到尾椎涌起一阵欢愉，他才稍作慷慨，享受着化出人形，变成人类最喜欢的样子，媚颜邀其享受。</p><p>眼前的这个男人是黑猫的第三任主人，年轻且健壮，相比起前两个中看不中用的花瓶，他显然更能满足黑猫的欲望，甚至有点供过于求。而且在他晴澈无瑕的外表下，藏着一颗冷暴的心，每当他堕落的时候，不论有意无意，都能将猫儿折腾得哭泣雌伏。黑猫喜欢这种刺激，即使他生而居人之上，但男人身上确实有让他甘愿臣服的强势气质，所以他并不排斥和男人来点地位逆转的玩法。</p><p>但别误会了，大多数时候他还是主导的那个。</p><p>男人的身体被他骑压在下，心脏紧贴手掌。咚咚的心跳汹涌澎湃，是爱意也是本能的恐惧。黑猫居高临下地蔑视，指甲轻勾皮肉。男人吃痛低吟，喘出一声叹息。没在后穴的阴茎顶得更深，黑猫纵声吟乐，冷傲的眼神这才柔和一些。带着几分不屑的奖励，化作穴肉柔韧的收紧。男人被吸得欢吟。</p><p>肉身的交合便越发激烈。男人摸透了黑猫的欲望，扣着他的腰反复挺进。猫儿溢出颤栗呻吟。可微张的嘴唇被人吻住，细软的猫舌被人卷住，暧昧的淫声碎在唇间，因这痴缠的动作暧昧不明。</p><p>可惜猫儿不懂接吻，不懂接吻的含义，于是他很快躲开，推着男人的鼻梁与嘴唇躲开，又回到了之前放荡而自由的享受。果真是不喜欢被管束与左右。男人便暂不强求于他，转而吻上他美丽的装饰，吻上那血色一般腥恶残暴却高贵美艳的项圈。</p><p>黑猫勾唇笑了，故意晃动项圈上的铃铛，挑衅男人加快速度。男人无奈一声，咬住猫儿的喉结一顿卖力肏干。清脆的铃声随即变大，铃铛打在下巴上碰出微痛红痕。可猫儿喊得越发媚人，紧致的肉穴颤起阵阵波涌，男人心脑发热，除了纵他还是纵他。</p><p>激情的淫乐告一段落，餍足的猫儿瞌睡打盹。可清账的时刻才正要开始，尖锐的爪子又勾坏衣物。黑猫枕着男人胸口抬起头看他，朦胧的眼睛氤氲但不迷糊。他的嘴边还勾着笑，不冷不热的诡谲弧度，配合眼神很易让人毛骨悚然。男人虽不至于害怕，但也感到了压力。黑猫问事总是这样，不主动开口，也没有动作暗示，只需要气场压制就能够让人悉数坦白。所以人类往往感到受挫，进而感到受辱，再来甚至产生憎恨，憎恨对猫儿低头的自己，却把憎恨都转移到猫儿身上。所幸男人并不会如此，他和其他人类不同，不妄自尊大，不把黑猫当作物件，甚至连主从关系都定得相当模糊。在男人眼里，他们仿佛两个对等个体。</p><p>黑猫不屑，他才不会因此感激男人，因为他本就居人之上。但这不妨碍他因此喜欢男人，至少对他有些好感。所以他对男人总十分包容，就是生气也只会勾坏他的衣服，就是恐吓也只会轻刮他的皮肉。他甚至从没让男人流过血，可这在他之前的猫生里简直是不可能发生的事情。但男人确实很乖，很棒，很对他胃口。该坦白的时候从不隐瞒，该强硬的时候毫不留情。给予他的一切永远拿捏着最佳尺度，让他每一回都得到满足，并在下一回渴望更多。黑猫的确很享受这样的生活，毕竟有盼头的快活才是真正的快活，所以他不介意一直宠爱男人。</p><p>“真是工作？”黑猫抬眉反问，爪子勾住男人的衬衣，穿过布料轻蹭皮肤。</p><p>男人低笑点头，呼噜着黑猫的头毛，眼神澄澈透底。</p><p>黑猫盯着他看了好一阵，乌黑的眼珠流转黄金熠彩，见男人看得钟情，才轻哼一声，放过他那破烂衬衣。“下次记得打电话。”</p><p>男人听话应好，笑着吻上黑猫的额头，缠住他的双腿想要与他共眠。</p><p>然而黑猫翻身又骑在男人身上，尾巴顽劣地挑逗男人大腿，甚至缠上阴茎，一边抚弄一边舔唇且邪恶地对着他笑。</p><p>“谁说你可以睡了，欠我的东西都得加倍奉还，你要干的活还多着呢。”说话间黑猫张开双腿，指尖在会阴处磨出一道肉缝。</p><p>“若昀……”男人见状颤栗出声，不自主滚动的喉结让黑猫自然而然地以为他怕了，便笑得越发嚣张得意：</p><p>“叫主人也没用，你今天别指望下床了。”</p><p> </p><p>完。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>